It's all in the hair
by Sprout2012
Summary: Just an insight into Al and Scorpius' relationship.


**A/N:** A quick Scorpius/Al Drabble. Set in seventh year, both Al and Scorpius are in Slytherin. Were friends first, best friends, then they started dating and are now a solid couple.

It's half term, Al is staying over at Scorpius'.

 **It's all in the hair**

Al was lounged out on his boyfriends bed, watching him as he was brushing his hair. He had unbelievably fantastic hair, not only was it long and healthy looking, it was soft, and beautiful.

"You know, your hair is such a turn on for me." Al remarked.

Scorpius smiled over at his boyfriend, "Wish I could say the same about yours." He retorted teasingly.

Al sat up and shook his head fondly at Scorpius. Al knew that wasn't true, Scorpius sure loved to grip onto his hair during sex.

"Why don't you enlighten me. Tell me how you get such healthy looking hair. I mean it is partly in your DNA, your dad and grandfather had great hair too. Is it some secretly brewed hair potion, that is passed down from father to son." He joked.

Scorpius looked affronted by such a suggestion. Al held back the smile, Scorpius looked adorable when he was on the cusp of a tantrum.

"Go on, enlighten me. I might be able to fix my birds nest." He cheerfully requested, lightly pulling Scorpius towards him by his hand.

Scorpius smiled as he fell into Al's lap, his back to Al, "We Malfoy's do not use a potion." He stated.

Al kissed his neck, "I know, I was kidding. Forgive me?" He asked, placing another kiss on his neck.

"I guess I can find it within myself to forgive you." He replied, tilting his neck so Al could kiss the spot he liked.

"Will you tell me, now I'm forgiven." Al prodded.

Scorpius could never say no to Al, especially when he was kissing him.

"You'd be surprised how many people are washing their hair wrong." He stated, as if hair washing was a serious subject.

"I'm most definitely one of those people." Al admitted. Kissing behind Scorpius' ear.

"For a start, when you're shampooing your hair, you should only use a small amount of shampoo, and only shampoo your roots." He began, matter of factly.

"I didn't know that." Al confessed, as he reached around Scorpius, from behind, and started to remove Scorpius' tie.

"Now you do. You should message it in using your fingertips, not your nails." He said authoritatively.

"Hmmm interesting." Al answered, as he started unbuttoning Scorpius' shirt.

"Then always rinse with cold or lukewarm water, never hot water." He continued, on a roll.

Al grinned behind Scorpius' back, "Of course, never hot." He agreed, mock seriously.

Al loved it when Scorpius got worked up about something. Or when he was passionate about something. Al just loved Scorpius, full stop. But watching him passionately talk about hair, yes it wasn't something that really interested Al. However, Scorpius was, and Al just loved hearing him speak and get all worked up.

He decided to play Devils Advocate? And said, "So why never hot?"

Al glanced at Scorpius, and from the angle he was sat at, he could just about make out a small frown on his face. Al had caused it by asking his question, Al was sure Scorpius was calling him an uneducated idiot in his head.

"Because, your hair is fragile, you need to take care of it. For it to remain healthy. Rinsing in cool water also tightens the cuticle, which adds shine to your hair." He explained.

Al was now unbuttoning the last few buttons, "Your hair is shinny." He complimented.

"I know." Scorpius agreed. He loved it when Al slowly removed his clothes for him, as well as peppering him with kisses in between the undressing.

Al pushed the shirt off one of Scorpius' shoulders, kissing the exposed skin, "What else?" He encouraged.

"Shampoo your hair twice." He stated seriously.

Al stopped what he was doing, genuinely surprised, "What? Twice! I barely have time to do it once." He exclaimed.

"That's because you're doing it all wrong. Besides if you did it every time, from a young age, like I have, it just becomes part of your routine." He reasoned.

Al actually wanted to know, so he asked, "Why twice?"

Scorpius huffed, " When you shampoo your hair the first time it will only loosen up half the oil,dirt and any styling products off the scalp. No matter how much shampoo you add, or how long you scrub your scalp. It is after you rinse your hair and shampoo your hair a second time that the dirt ,oils and styling product are removed."

Al was actually interested, that was a good fact to know. "Huh, cool." He acknowledged.

"You know, Snape probably washed his hair every day, he was just doing it wrong. Most people pour a handful of shampoo into their hand and they put it down on top of their head. Then they do the same with the conditioner, day after day after day. This will cause your hair to become soiled/greasier faster, lay flat and become dull and clog your hair follicles." He ranted.

Al removed Scorpius' shirt fully, running his hands down Scorpius' arms, as well as kissing his shoulder blade.

"Fascinating." Al commented, amused by the fact Scorpius was getting so worked up over hair.

"It is, isn't it. When you condition your hair, only apply it to the main body of your hair, not your roots. And leave it in as long as possible, the longer the better. But at least two-three minutes." He explained.

"It probably applies to people with longer hair, but still." He conceded.

Al was massaging Scorpius' shoulders, "You really know a lot." He pointed out.

Scorpius shrugged, "Father taught me how to brush my teeth, tie my laces, and how to wash my hair correctly. Just another one of those things I learnt growing up."

"Is that all? Or is there more?" He liked showing interest in things Scorpius was knowledgeable on.

Scorpius tilted his head back to give Al a quick kiss, turning to face forwards again, "Mmm that feels good." He told Al, half moaning. Al gave fantastic massages.

After a moments silence, Scorpius continued, "Once you've rinsed the conditioner out, you should pat your hair dry with the towel. Do not rub it dry. Rubbing it causes it to tangle and break." Scorpius informed Al, as he removed his shoes.

Al blurted, "I rub my hair dry with a towel."

"Exactly." Scorpius stated smugly.

Al poked him in the side, "Cheeky git."

"Is that it? Is that all your helpful advice." He questioned as he picked up Scorpius left hand to kiss it.

"No, there's more. You should pat it dry, or until most of the water is out. Then leave it to dry naturally. Do not brush it, or run your fingers through it. You should always use a wide toothed comb. Got that, a comb." He asked as he turned to face Al.

"I'll put it on my Christmas wish list." He knew Scorpius would get him a proper wide comb and put it in his Christmas stocking.

"Good. It is important. If you use a brush, or your fingers, it will pull and tug on your fragile hair, and create weakness in strands, which eventually leads to breakage and split ends." He explained.

Al was actually going to start taking on some of his advice. Al leaned forwards and kissed Scorpius, saying as he pulled back, "Now is that all?"

Scorpius grinned, "You asked. You wanted my advice, no complaining."He playfully warned, as he pulled his trousers off.

"You have to get your hair trimmed regularly. Occasionally apply leave in conditioner. Protect your hair from the elements, and always bush it starting at the ends, working your way up to the roots." He reeled off.

Al grimaced, "Too much hassle. I'll adopt some of your tips, but not all. I'm far too lazy, and I'm not too bothered about my hair."

Scorpius smiled fondly at Al. He joined Al under the covers.

"If you brush from root to ends, you can cause more damage. You also need to make sure you have the right type of brush, with the correct bristle type…." Al pulled him into a deep kiss, cutting him off.

"Continue to talk like that, I might not be responsible for my actions." Al sarcastically joked.

Scorpius smirked, "Brush your hair at least in the morning and before bed. Brushing cleanses your hair better than any hair product. It helps remove debris, dirt, and other impurities."

Al started sucking Scorpius' collar bone, "Fuck…impurities. Talk dirty to me baby." He continued to joke.

Scorpius grinned, "Brushing increases circulation to your scalp. All you need is three minutes of brushing at a time to achieve a healthy scalp. Regular Brushing also helps get rid of the dead cells from the scalp which helps reduce dandruff."

Al trailed kisses down Scorpius' chest, "Mmm dandruff." He teased, as he straddled Scorpius.

Scorpius laughed, "Proper brushing helps release sebum which helps keep the scalp healthy and moisturised. When your scalp is free of dirt, your hair will grow faster. Finally, frequent hair brushing adds shine and volume to your hair."

Al locked eyes with Scorpius, and announced, "Shame, you'll have to brush it again. We're about to do something to get it very tangled." With that he disappeared under the covers, they were only pulled up to their waist.

Scorpius loved his messy haired boyfriend, and Al loved his perfectly groomed boyfriend.

\- The End -


End file.
